


Let Him Go or The Bunny Gets It!

by orphan_account



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go or The Bunny Gets It!

**Author's Note:**

> Like all What Ifs, familiarity with canon helps, but basically someone asked the question: what if Jake had caught them in the act on Bunny Cricket Day? This is a really short and simple 'answer'

LET HIM GO OR THE BUNNY GETS IT!

 

 

John Paul had his head buried in Craig’s crotch, two fingers in Craig’s mouth when the door opened.

The shock was profound – not on his behalf but on Craig’s. No-one was supposed to know – no-one, not even his sisters. Especially not his sisters. For a moment their muscles froze, suspending them like flies caught in amber while the intruder got an eyeful. He automatically covered Craig with his body, turned his head, the shout ready on his lips.

It was Jake, Craig’s Jake, standing there mouth open – literally as well as figuratively.

Oh god, the worst, the very worst, person to catch them in the act. Craig would have hated it had it been a _McQueen_ who caught them, but for it to be his own _brother._..

What the hell was he doing here anyway?

“It’s not how it looks.” Craig was pushing him off, violently, angrily. “Jake hold on. It’s not how it-“

The following moments were a blur.

He ended up on the floor, Craig on top of him, pleading with his brother while Jake did his best to take John Paul’s head off his shoulders.

Made sense that he’d get the blame. He was alright with that, just so long as he didn’t die in his own bloody bedroom. He wasn’t sure Craig would be able to live with the scandal that would cause.

“Jake, leave it. Leave it. Come on.”

Craig was doing his best but Jake was twice his size and his anger made him careless of his brother’s safety.

Seeing Craig go flying made John Paul see red and he went for

Jake, barrelling into him until his back made a very satisfying thud against the far wall. Then before Jake could recover he head-butt him in the face then delivered a hard, very satisfying punch to his gut.

“John Paul, no!”

Craig’s distress stilled him momentarily but he was operating on animal instinct now: this presented danger, not only to him, but to Craig and he had to neutralise it. He kicked Jake hard in the crotch...

“No! Leave it. John Paul!”

He allowed Craig to drag him away.

They were both breathing heavily; both cut and bruised. Craig had a cut on his lip. He shrugged John Paul off when he tried to take a closer look.

“I’m going to get him home. No, get off me! Don’t try to get in touch!”

He struggled to get Jake to his feet, then helped him out the room, shooting John Paul a blackly hostile look.

 

He’d forgotten his trainers.

 

 

John Paul sat on the bed and waited patiently for him to return...


End file.
